CAHAYA YANG TAK MENYILAUKAN
by Naka Mait
Summary: Setelah pulang dari misi. . .


CAHAYA YANG TAK MENYILAUKAN Dibuat untuk Levi Song Fest Day-7 Stay Awake – Ellie Goulding ft. Madeon SnK by Hajime Isayama

Hampir semua orang tahu, bahwa sebelum menjadi prajurit scouting legion elit, Levi adalah penjahat bawah tanah yang terkenal menyeramkan dan tidak kenal ampun.

Dan juga, ketika baru memasuki scouting legion Levi juga kehilangan kedua sahabatnya yang eramat berharga.

Tapi tak apa, Levi akan terus berjuang, Levi telah dipercayai oleh seorang komandan yang berambut pirang bernama Erwin Smith.

Walaupun ada titan menghadang, Levi tak akan lari untuk menghadapinya.

Hidupnya memang lebih baik, jauh lebih baik daripada ketika Erwin dan yang lain membawanya pergi dari kampung halamannya di distrik bawah tanah yang kejam dan kumuh. Jika sebelumnya Levi adalah makhluk terhina, kini dia adalah sosok yang sangat dikagumi juga dihormati. Tinggal di tempat bersih di permukaan, berjuang mengalahkan titan untuk kebebasan umat manusia, dan suatu hari nanti. . .

Levi ingin membuat sebuah kedai teh.

Sebuah mimpi kecil, namun untuk bisa mewujudkannya Levi harus berhasil menyelesaikan tugasnya sebagai prajurit.

Dan hari ini, adalah misi keluar dinding untuk merebut kembali kemenangan, pergi ke basemen di rumah Eren dan menguak rahasia dibawahnya.

Dan mereka berhasil.

Mereka pulang dengan sesuatu yang bisa dibilang kemenangan meskipun hampir seluruh pasukan Scouting Legion dinyatakan gugur, atau MIA.

Dan dibawah langit musim semi yang cerah ini, Seorang bocah kecil sedang berbaring ditengah padang bunga yang bewarna-warni, sebuah bunga Dandelion yang tertiup angin menyapa kelopak matanya yang terpejam, samar-samar bocil itu mendengar seseorang memangil namanya.

"Levi, Levi. ."

Bocil yang diperkirakan berusia 8 tahun itu terbangun, dilihatnya seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang dengan usia sebaya.

"Erwin. . ?"

"Ayo bermain bola, kami sudah menunggumu di lapangan." Kata bocil yang diketahui bernama Erwin.

"Erwin, kau hidup ?" Levi teringat jika Erwin Smith, Komandannya telah gugur ketika misi ke Shingashina.

"?" Erwin hanya memiringkan lehernya penuh tanya.

Dan Levi pun berfikir, mungkin saja yang dilihatnya bukanlah Erwin, mungkin saja anaknya Erwin, tidak mungkin Levi yang berusia tua bisa menjadi sekecil itu.

"aku ingin membuat kedai teh. ." Tanpa Levi sadari, beberapa kalimat keluar dari mulutnya.

"Levi, jangan-jangan kau ingin main rumah-rumahan bersama anak-anak perempuan . . ." Kata Erwin seraya berdiri dari tempatnya. Levi yang mendengarnya agak jengkel.

"Levi ? Oi Bocah, apa Erwin tidak mengajarimu sopan santun ketika berbicara dengan paman-paman ?" Kata Levi sambil men-death glare, namun bocah itu hanya diam dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan banyak misteri seperti milik Erwin.

"Begitu ya. . kalau begitu, ikutlah aku." Kata Erwin seraya menarik tangan milik Levi danmengajaknya berlari ke suatu tempat. Levi melihat pergelangan tangannya, sungguh kecil.

Dan Levi pun melihat dua anak kecil ketika melewati danau. Air danau mmerefleksikan bayangan mereka, salah satunya adalah bocah berambut pirang yang menarik tangannya.

"?!"

"aku mengecil ? jangan-jangan anak di depanku ini. . ."

"Kita kemana . . ?

. . . Erwin ?" Kata Levi

"Mewujudkan mimpimu." Kata Erwin seraya menoleh kepada Levi sambil terus berlari.

". . . . . ."

"Di padang tadi cukup panas, dan mungkin kau akan disengat lebah, jadi ikutlah denganku." Lanjut Erwin.

Perasaan seperti ini sungguh nostalgic. Seolah seperti Erwin menariknya dari distrik bawah tanah menuju permukaan.

Tapi . . .

Dimana mereka sekarang ?

Di kehidupan selanjutnya ?

Atau ini hanya mimpi ?

Atau bahkan dunia pararel ?

"kita sampai." Kata Erwin, kali ini mereka berdiri di sebuah rumah kayu kecil yang berbentuk mirip rumah kue dengan krim diatasnya. Levi hanya bengong.

"kau tidak bermimpi , inilah duniamu sekarang." Kata Erwin, lirih.

". . . . . . ."

Tok tok tok. .

"Hanji, ini aku, Erwin." Kata Erwin. Jadi di dunia ini pun Hanji juga ada.

Bruagh !

Kemudian secara tidak terduga, Erwin menendang pintu itu sehingga terbuka.

"Hanji. . Lihat, aku membawa teman untuk kalian bermain rumah-rumahan. . ." Kata Erwin, dan ternyata Hanji dan yang lain sudah berada di dalam. Hanji pun menoleh bahagia.

"waaah. . Maksudmu Levi ? Senangnya. ." Kata Hanji sambil menghampiri Levi, matanya bersinar seperti biasanya, wujudnya juga sama, seorang gadis kecil yang memakai rok berenda bewarn hijau, dibelakangnya juga ada gadis-gadis kecil lainnya.

Yang berambut perak dan memkai dress warna biru putih itu pasti Rico.

Yang membawa boneka dan memaki dress berenda warna pink itu pasti Petra.

"Tidak, Aku ingin membuat kedai teh."

"begitu ya. . . wah, tak kusangka cita-cita mu seperti itu, Levi. . " Kata Hanji.

"Kalau begitu, tunggu apa lagi, sepertinya menyenangkan." Kata Rico. Levi diam, tak apa jika hanya main-main.

Dan anak-anak iupun beraksi, menyiapkan bahan-bahan, tanam-tanaman, pergi kesana kemari.

Petra mendapat berbagai macam daun-daunan dari Ayahnya.

Rico menyiapkan tempat di halaman dibantu teman-teman dari kelasnya.

Levi dan yang lain bersih-bersih.

Dan hanji juga menyiapkan desain juga peralatan lain yang dia dapatkan dari dalam rumahnya.

Tak sampai sore hari, sebuah kedai telah siap.

Mereka menamai kedai itu dengan sebutan kedai "Kebebasan."

Levi tak menyangka akan jadi sejauh ini, sekarang yang dibuuhkan tinggal pelanggan.

"Lihat, kami mewujudkan mimpimu." Kata Erwin seraya tersenyum aneh.

"oia. .

HEI SEMUANYA ! LEVI JUGA INGIN DIPANGGIL 'PAMAN' AYO KITA WUJUDKAAANNN !" Teriak Erwin keras-keras.

"AYOOOOO !" Yang lain membalas dengan sorak-sorai.

Jduag ! *Levi menendang Erwin.

"Bukan itu yang ku maksuuuudddd !" Teriak Levi, seraya belinang air mata bahagia.

"He-Heichou ?"

". . . . .

Eh ?

. . . Erwin ?"

"Anda tidak apa-apa ?"

Kini Levi mendengar suara yang familiar. Levi membuka matanya, dan melihat seorang remaja.

"Jean ?" Levi terbangun, di lihat sekitarnya.

Sebuah teras di markas scouting legion, disampingnya juga ada Connie dan Sasha yang melihatnya dengan khawatir.

Lalu Levi melihat tangannya. .

Sudah berotot. .

Dan ketika melihat biasan dirinya di kaca jendela, dia melihat dirinya telah dewasa.

"Anda bermimpi buruk Heichou ?" Kata Connie.

"Mungkin Anda lapar." Sahut Sasha sambil makan ketang rebus.

". . . .

. . Tidak, aku bermimpi indah." Dan sebuah senyum tersirat di bibirnya, ketiga anak buahnya heran, Sasha langsung memberi setengah dari kentangnya karena khawatir.

"sungguh mimpi yang indah. . "

"Ayo pergi, kita akan bersih-bersih." Kata levi seraya beranjak. Dan ketika dia menoleh kearah jalan, tiba-tiba dia melihat Dirinya, Erwin, dan Yang lain dalam wujud seperti dalam mimpinyasedang berlari dengan riang , meski dirinya berwajah datar. .

". . . . ."

Lalu Levi kecil itu menoleh padanya sambil tersenyum terpejam kepadanya.

Tanpa sadar Levi yang melihat itu meneteskan air mata..

TAMAT


End file.
